bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Novah Nails
Novah Nails (ノバ・ネイルズ, Noba Nerusu) is the Espada Seis (6) of Kaguro's army of Arrancars. Appearance Novah Nails is a young man, with long, straight orange hair. He's got turquoise eyes, one of them covered by a black patch. It covers his hollow mask, a bit of mask shaped like an eye, with a cut through the middle. He wears a white flak jacket, with a camouflage patterned stripe along his arms. His jacket is actually able to make him invisible, hence the camouflage pattern. He wears white hakama ''pants. He is sometimes seen with a white hooded jacket, with a fur hood. His hollow hole is located on his tongue. His Espada tattoo is located on his right hand. Personality Novah revealed himself as a hot-headed, foul-mouthed person, with a laid-back attitude. Throughout the course of time, he revealed himself as being brute and arrogant as well. He is extremely overconfident and considers himself the strongest of all people, even though he is fully aware of his rank. During battle, he is sadistic and calculist. During Giriko's attempted escape, he was pitiless, having no mercy for even a kid. He beat them countlessly and was unable to feel remorse. His most remarkable feature is his thirst for battle, his bloodlust and hunger for a good fight. Even though the most obvious trait of his is his battle born attitude, he has, in some occasions, been a comic relief. He complains with a rather comical face and makes strange expressions when talking trash with someone. He has the bad habit of smoking almost every time and was shown that he dropped significantly his performance in battle. Powers and Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even though he is the 6th Espada, Novah is, from the Arrancar, even from the Espada, the most proficient Hakuda fighter of all. His quick attacks demonstrate mastery of this technique, and, even though quick, they are very strong and also hard to avoid. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Novah Nails is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō. He is shown holding himself in battle with a Captain. He showed considerable skill in swordsmanship during one-on-one fights with tough opponents. Great Spiritual Power: As the 6th Espada, he has a great amount of spiritual power. He is able to exhort enough energy to make Giriko Kuchiki beg for breath. Sonído Master: As the Sexta Espada, Novah has demonstrated to be very proficient using this technique. His masterful skill with this method allowed him to surprise a Captain-level Shinigami and being able to even attack him without him offering any kind of defense. Hierro: While his current level with Hierro ''is unknown, it was able to block a Captain's direct attack. '''Gonzui': Even though he only used it once, Novah used this technique quite well. He used it not to absorb human souls, nor Plus, but to absorb the soul of objects, like the Fullbringers manipulate the souls. Unlike Yammy Llargo, the souls he absorbed were transfered to his cigar and then "smoked". Cero Gatillo (きっかけ虚閃 (セロガチッロ, Japanese for "Triggered Hollow Flash", Spanish for "Trigger Zero"): A unique Cero, used by Espada. Novah creates a small sphere of about 3cm. It then travels quickly to the enemy's blind point. It then, cracks like an egg and releases a powerful Cero. His Cero color is green. Zanpakutō Colmillos '(牙) クオルミッロス, ''Korumirosu; Spanish for "Fangs", Japanese for "Flesh-Tearing Soldier"): It's a tantō ''of about 15cm, with a black sheath and handle. Its ''tsuba is shaped like an oval. *'''Resurección: Its release command is "Tear Asunder" (切れ切れに裂く, Kiregire ni saku). Novah grabs his tantō with both hands, pointing the enemy. He shouts the command and turns the blade upside down. In this state, his tantō turns into two Tekagi-shuko. His Hollow mask extends, covering his whole upper face, with the right eye covered and the left eye revealed, with a small hole shaped like the eye. His hair gains two ears shaped like wolf ears. His clothes change into a white upper armor, covering his chest, shaped like a skeleton. The fur on his coat extends on his collar, as well as on the wrists of his armor. He gains animal-like leg armor, with blades protuding from the back of his feet. He resembles a wolf in this form. :Resurección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Speed': His most noticeable increase was his speed, which was already overwhelming to some. He now is able to travel big distances with the speed he'd take with a Sonído. This turned out useful against the aged Captain Kenkyūmaru. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strength also increases significantly. :*'Uña Desgarro '(兵士狼爪) ウニャ・デスガッロ, Spanish for "Tearing Claw", Japanese for "Wolf Soldier Claw"): Novah charges his blades with his own reiatsu. He can increase is cutting power, being able to make the energy rotate on the blades at a rate of 3,000,000 times per second. This speed rivals that of Seele Schneider's. :*'Búho del Lobo' (狼のフクロウ) ブホ・デル・ロボ, Spanish and Japanese for "Owl of the Wolf"): By owling out loud, Novah can create shockwaves that can stun the enemy. Category:Arrancar